A need exists for a transom which provides sound damping characteristics to a user of a vessel, such as park rangers using a boat to study endangered wildlife, like the Manatee in the springs of Florida.
A need exists for a transom which provides recreational boaters, such as fisherman, pleasure boaters, or people working on boats, a quiet sound damped experience. That enhances the enjoy ability of the boating experience and reduces human fatigue.
A further need exists for a kit that enables an existing boat owner to retrofit a hull to recycle a hull that is otherwise noisy or too high in vibration transmission into one that transfers fewer motor vibrations from the motor to the driver, enabling fishermen to use existing boats for a longer period of time.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.